Persona non grata
by Mimey33
Summary: Dans la vertueuse Angleterre victorienne, quelle place peut-il y avoir pour un marginal à l'intelligence affûtée qui aurait le tort d'être plus sensible à la compagnie de son associé qu'à celle d'une épouse de bonne famille ? Petit instant fraternel improbable sur fond de brouillard londonien. OS- Concours


**Note : **_Voici ma participation tardive (genre dernier jour, dernière minute) au concours d'OS initié par NathDawn (merci d'ailleurs pour l'initiative) sur le thème Crime et Châtiment. Faute de temps et comme il y avait déjà une foultitude de JohnLock magnifiquement écrits par les autres participants, j'ai opté pour un pairing Mycroft / Sherlock, histoire de changer un peu._**  
**

**Persona non grata**

L'Angleterre Victorienne n'était pas friande de tout ce qui sortait du moule policé qu'elle s'était évertuée à construire. Tous ceux qui ne respectaient pas la vie domestique telle que décrétée par la bonne tradition anglicane étaient prestement qualifiés de _persona non grata_. Ces conventions qu'il était de bon ton de respecter n'étaient pas publiquement formulées mais elles étaient tacitement reconnues par tous. Une idéologie qui prônait le couple marié, sa reproduction biologique, évoluant dans un cadre pré-défini incluant un petit salon intime dans lequel chaque couple de bonne famille recevait ses amis autour d'une tasse de thé et une tranche de pudding dans une routine aussi minutée que le son de cloche de la toute récente Tour de Big Ben. Bref, la parfaite petite classe moyenne anglaise dans un parfait petit intérieur bourgeois.

Et ce conformisme bien séant, c'était justement tout ce que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas.

Il en cultivait même à l'excès les exacts opposés, mettant un point d'honneur à contrevenir ouvertement au maximum des règles établies par cette société bien pensante. Ainsi, il exécrait les habitudes, détestait « recevoir », ne voyait aucun intérêt à se plier à une quelconque obligation pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas utile et, enfin, manquait cruellement d'empathie sur son prochain. De façon générale, il n'aimait ni les lois, ni les dogmes. Et pas davantage les gens. Surtout ceux qui se comportaient en moutons de Panurge, se pressant par troupeaux à l'église, ne dérogeant jamais à la sacro-sainte cérémonie du thé de cinq heures, respectant toutes les traditions et les superstitions sans en chercher le bien fondé… En somme, à peu près tous ses semblables.

_Persona non grata_. Il l'était en partie, mais son esprit d'analyse, redoutable et reconnu, sa réputation de fin limier, alliés à son nom tout aussi respecté, n'en faisaient pas pour autant un paria. Disons seulement que les gens se méfiaient de lui et prenaient soin de l'éviter.

A l'exception d'un seul.

Un homme. Lui-même pur produit de cette bonne société et rêvant de cet idéal bourgeois façonné pour préformater le bonheur _made in London_. Et John Watson, puisque c'est de lui qu'il s'agit, trouvait rassurantes les habitudes et les conventions. Pourtant, il avait adopté le détective sans la moindre hésitation, fasciné par son intelligence vive, fier de se forger une place à ses côtés et séduit, sans doute, par le petit goût d'interdit que la fréquentation de cet iconoclaste lui procurait. Et sans que Sherlock ne s'en soit réellement aperçu, le charme de la vie domestique londonienne commença à déteindre sur lui.

Il avait beau en clamer la futilité, il adorait le thé de Watson. Il pouvait s'évertuer à casser les conventions en jouant du violon à une heure du matin, ouvrir au facteur dans une tenue indécente, s'enivrer de substances illicites, il ne pouvait nier qu'il attendait chacune des "petites habitudes" de John. Partager un verre devant le journal du matin. Ou la pâtisserie du dimanche que John achetait inlassablement à la même boulangerie, à la même heure. Ou encore fumer la pipe au coin du feu en parfaits gentlemen.

Il en aurait crevé plutôt que de se l'avouer. Mais la vie quotidienne avec ce John pétri de conventions avait un indicible goût de bonheur.

Mais pas suffisamment pour John Watson...

Il était toujours possible de rêver, mais la vertueuse société victorienne veillait. Holmes n'était cependant pas crédule. Il savait que le brave médecin rêvait d'une autre vie que celle-ci, une vie sans doute remplie de petits Watson juniors tourbillonnant dans les jupe d'une madame Watson en chignon qui préparerait le thé à sa place. Il s'était simplement dit qu'il aurait le temps de s'habituer à cette éventualité.

Et puis, un jour, finalement, cette madame Watson se matérialisa. Éduquée au couvent en future bonne épouse à la morale irréprochable comme l'exigeait l'étiquette. Engluée de cette tradition anglicane au point de faire croire à John Watson qu'aucune alternative n'existait. Qu'aucun autre bonheur n'était possible que dans les bras d'une femme.

Les thés, les pâtisseries du dimanche, les journaux et whiskies échangés au coin du feu s'espacèrent alors tout doucement.

De plus en plus souvent.

_Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne..._

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient sous ses poings. Les uns après les autres. Sans véritable stratégie. Sans aucune réflexion préalable. Le logicien qu'il était en temps ordinaire se transformait, dans ces moments là, en quelque bête pulsionnelle et instinctive. Primaire et dénuée de toute capacité à raisonner. L'adrénaline le galvanisait et le rendait insensible à la douleur.

Un coup plus violent que les autres l'atteignit à la mâchoire, l'étourdissant légèrement. Il sentit ses tempes battre et ses veines palpiter comme de minuscules geysers bouillonnants prêts à jaillir.

- Sherlock, ça suffit pour ce soir.

L'homme resta insensible à cette directive. S'il avait été dans son état normal, peut-être aurait-il été étonné de discerner dans la foule cette voix-là, si improbable en ces lieux. Mais il n'entendait rien. Ne sentait rien. Sauf le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Une envie farouche de se sentir vivant. _D'oublier._

- Sherlock, reprends-toi.

Cette fois-ci, l'interpelé cligna légèrement des yeux comme si la raison affluait à nouveau dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool et le combat et que son état de transe passager se dissipait en un battement de cil. Il tenta de se composer un visage imperturbable et, toussotant légèrement, il articula finalement :

- Le lieu et l'heure semblent bien impropres à une réunion de famille, mon cher frère.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence. Le plus âgé des deux était aussi le plus imposant. Une stature massive et une assez forte corpulence mais le port altier et dominateur. Sous une apparente bonhommie, on devinait une acuité intellectuelle vive, marque de fabrique des Holmes. Le regard gris singulier avait quelque chose d'absent et de détaché et n'accrochait pas réellement celui, plus profond, plus tourmenté de son cadet.

- Que dirait ce bon docteur Watson s'il te voyait ainsi ?

Holmes se contracta à cette simple phrase dans laquelle il devinait plus d'un sous-entendu.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Mycroft ?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que dirait « John » ?

Il avait prononcé le prénom du médecin avec une voix traînante accompagnée d'un léger sourire qui avait de faux airs de rictus mi-compatissant, mi-condescendant. Sherlock baissa les armes. Un peu trop rapidement. Mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que rien n'échappait aux déductions de son frère. Et que tout mensonge serait vain.

- Il a mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter pour un vaurien de mon acabit.

Il avait mis de l'humour dans ses mots et avait accompagné sa phrase d'un geste de la main pour essuyer un peu de sang sur son arcade sourcilière. Mycroft haussa néanmoins un sourcil, percevant sans peine l'amertume cachée derrière l'apparente légèreté des paroles de son frère.

- Ta vie avec lui te manque, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, je te croyais pourtant allergique à la vie domestique de monsieur tout le monde.

- Je suis profondément conscient de l'effet déprimant qu'ont eu sur moi les coins les plus sordides de notre maison d'enfance à l'atmosphère carcérale: surtout cette salle à manger miteuse et le petit placard menant vers ce que Mère appelait « jardin ».

- Et malgré cela, tu as changé.

Ils avaient largement dépassé le quota habituel de mots qu'ils avaient coutume d'échanger. Et les souvenirs d'enfance n'étaient leur fort ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Encore moins les sentiments. Pourtant, inexplicablement, les yeux de l'aîné se teintèrent d'une douceur inhabituelle que le plus jeune ne perçut pas.

- Quel crime essaies-tu d'expier de la sorte, Sherlock ?

Un silence pesant suivi cette question. Le détective tenta de garder le port droit, cracha un peu de sang et soupira. Les combats de rue le faisaient se sentir vivant. L'empêchaient de penser. Alors pourquoi cette question qui faisait si mal ? Mal ? Non, l'homme de logique qu'il était n'aurait pas la faiblesse de souffrir ainsi pour… Il secoua la tête et siffla entre ses lèvres bleuies par les coups et le froid londonien :

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

L'autre hocha la tête. Se pouvait-il que Mycroft soit venu le voir ici, au fond d'une ruelle mal famée sans aucun service à lui demander ? Juste mû par une sorte de résurgence de sens fraternel ? Sherlock n'y croyait pas. Ils étaient si éloignés de ce que l'on appelle une famille, tous les deux, si étrangers à tout ça.

- Oui. Mais toi, le sais-tu ?

Un vent frais et une étrange amertume dans la gorge l'empêchèrent de fanfaronner. L'obligèrent à regarder au fond de son cœur. Ce cœur qu'il avait si longtemps ignoré, l'étouffant à l'excès sous une montagne de logique. Dans un murmure, il admit :

- Mon seul crime, Mycroft, c'est juste de ne pas être _elle_. Ne pas être Mary. Mon châtiment, c'est de vivre en le sachant.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours, un homme posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. Instant fugace d'intimité muette dans le brouillard Londonien.

**FIN**


End file.
